Poke-Musical, el reality/Capitulo 1
Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: 13 chicos, 13 sueños, y un solo campeon... esto es... ¡¡Poke-Musical, el reality!! Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: en este episodio presentaremos a los campistas, llegaran a la isla Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: obiamente cantando, sino lo de poke-'musical' seria estupido, ahora, yo soy fanny la presentadora Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: y yo soy Moon, la co-presentadora, dare las masterballs en la premiacion y sere jueza en los concursos Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: si... ahora, notaran que tenemos colores extraños Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: pues no es un problema de su TV Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: nos vestiremos de distinto color cada episodio, ahora... pasemos con los campistas Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: llegando del mundo helado... ¡Brayan! Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: Papanamericano ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: e_O, sigue un chico electrizante... ¡Alonso! Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png: Papanamericano ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: Papanamericano ♪ Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png: Papanamericano ♪ Papanamericano ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: e_O... denle la bienvenida a la ave cantora.. ¡Charly! Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.png: i´d like to shine, i´ll shine for you ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: estoy en el cielo, es la mejor que he escuchado hasta ahora, sigue ¡Daisuke! Archivo:Cara_de_Horsea.png: you make me so hot, make me wanna drop ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: ¡Rock! por cierto... es una cancion cantada por una chica y la ha cantado un chico? Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: ¬¬ ... tienes razon con lo ultimo que dijiste Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: ewe, que pasa la dama psiquica ¡Annie! Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: .... Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: canta ¬¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.png: You´re gonna leave ´em all in oh oh oh ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: conque panico escenico... usare eso a mi favor >=3, que pase el poochyena raro... ¡Leo! Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.png: *tocando el piano* ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: adelante la electrica ¡Kari! Archivo:Cara_contenta_de_Pikachu.png: its a party in the USA ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: genial!!... adelante ¡Germán! Archivo:Cara_de_Staravia.png: walk in the room, all i can see is you ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: ahora... ¡Victor! Archivo:Cara_de_Chimchar.png: *tocando el violin* ♪ 300px Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: yo adoro la sinfonia!!! ... adelante ¡Karumen! Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png: Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky ♪ 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: vamos con nuestro totodile favorito... ¡Shadow! Archivo:Cara_de_Totodile.png: ¡BREAK! ♪ 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: e_O nuestra penultima concursante... ¡Giovi! Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty_Variocolor.png: Do do do do, do do do! ♪ 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: y ahora, la ultima concursante ¡Elena! Archivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.png: Want your bad romance ♪ 300px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: eso es todo por hoy Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png:nos despedimos y recuerden Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png: roben, portense mal y nieguenlo todo Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: ESO NO IDIOTA!!! ¬O¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Moon_verde.png:bien... nos vemos y sintonicenos la proxima semana solo en... Archivo:Cara_de_fanny_leafeon_rosa.png: ¡¡POKE ESPECTACULOS!! Comentarios * Muy chulo n_n--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 20:02 6 dic 2010 (UTC) *espero que sigua pronto--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 22:42 7 dic 2010 (UTC)﻿ *﻿Papanamericano ♪,Papanamericano ♪,Papanamericano ♪ XD Brayan 22:53 7 dic 2010 (UTC) *te sigo brayan !!! pa pa panamericano ♪Alonso *Este reality lo ganare yo! O al menos eso espero... ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 08:38 8 dic 2010 (UTC)' *Jeje, excelente, me encanta, Papanamericano ♪♪♪♪♪♪ *No es We not speak americano (nosotros no hablamos americano) ? ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 17:25 8 dic 2010 (UTC)' *Genial, espero que siga y siga y siiiigaaaa, jajaja papanamericano Catalina24 17:47 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *Es genial genial--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'Carlos']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'Que tengas un buen dia']] 17:17 9 dic 2010 (UTC)